


and i was like, "take off, take off, take off all your clothes"

by uneventfulhouses



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Weed mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/pseuds/uneventfulhouses
Summary: When Ryan props himself up with his arms, Shane looks wildly attractive underneath him, disheveled and messy; his hair is unruly and his lips are red from Ryan’s stubble. And Shane’s eyes are dark and glossy and red, heavy lidded. They look up at him, shining.“I wanna watch you get off,” Ryan says, licking his lips.“Huh?” Shane looks slightly confused.“I wanna watch you. Wanna see how you just do it yourself.”“Why do I have to do it myself if I got you?” Shane curls his fingers around the back of Ryan’s head to pull him down.or; ryan watches shane
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177
Collections: The Ghosts Are Watching





	and i was like, "take off, take off, take off all your clothes"

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea and here it is. title from lana's "lust for life". this isn't betaed but i think it's okay.

Afternoons like these are among some of Ryan’s favorites. There’s laziness here, lying with Shane on the sofa of his apartment, relaxed from a few joints, shutting out company business, research notes, the entirety of the outside world looming at the locked front door. 

He’s strewn himself across Shane’s chest, fingers pressed into the spaces between Shane’s ribs. He groans low, a sound that Ryan swallows whole as Shane’s fingers push into his hair. 

They’ve been at it for hours; just kissing. He could do it forever, wedged between Shane’s thighs, with Shane’s hands splayed wide over his shoulder blades or in his hair, or dipped underneath the waistband of his sweatpants to grab at his ass. 

“Hey,” Ryan says, pulling back from Shane’s mouth with a wild smacking noise; Shane just finds his jaw, the gentle thrum of his pulse, his neck. Ryan’s littered with hickeys already, Shane’s mouth always so damn insistent when they get like this. “Hey, listen.” 

“I am listening,” Shane murmurs against his throat, licking over his skin. Ryan shudders, almost losing his train of thought. But he’s hard and wants to get off, so it’s not exactly forgotten so easily. 

When Ryan props himself up with his arms, Shane looks wildly attractive underneath him, disheveled and messy; his hair is unruly and his lips are red from Ryan’s stubble. And Shane’s eyes are dark and glossy and red, heavy lidded. They look up at him, shining. 

“I wanna watch you get off,” Ryan says, licking his lips. 

“Huh?” Shane looks slightly confused. 

“I wanna watch you. Wanna see how you just do it yourself.” 

“Why do I have to do it myself if I got you?” Shane curls his fingers around the back of Ryan’s head to pull him down. 

“Dunno. Because I want you to,” Ryan says as he goes, laying against Shane again. But this time, he wiggles his hips and Shane presses up. 

“See? Can just get off like a couple of teens,” Shane reasons, reaching up to mouth at Ryan’s neck, but Ryan whines, pulling away completely, sitting at the other end of the couch. 

Shane watches him, laughing, leaning up on his elbows. “Ryan, just come here.” 

Ryan shakes his head, nudging at Shane’s thighs with his toes.

“Come here,” Shane says again, a stupid, dopey grin playing his lips.

“No,” he says, grinning. “Drop your pants, dude. I wanna see it.”

“You’re so fuckin’ weird, man.” But Shane lays back, eyes on Ryan as he unbuttons his jeans, lowering the zipper slowly. Ryan watches with rapt attention despite the haziness of his mind as Shane pushes the waistband of his jeans down to the middle of his thighs, along with his underwear; Ryan reaches to tug them the rest of the way off, dropping them unceremoniously to the ground.

“Shirt, too,” Ryan murmurs, leaning back against the arm of the couch, wedged between Shane’s ankles. Shane complies easily, throwing his shirt elsewhere after he tugs it off, leaving him a naked, relaxed expanse of flesh lying back, meeting Ryan’s eyes with that lazy desperation Ryan is so, so familiar with. 

Ryan likes the way Shane looks like this, limbs stretched out, fingers long, cock thick and hard and flushed and pretty, already glistening with precome that dribbles from the flared head. Ryan licks his lips and restrains himself from climbing up the long stretch of Shane’s legs to swallow him down. 

Shane’s fingers trip slowly down his belly, bypassing the hard line of his length to grasp his balls, before fluttering fingertips stutter over his shaft. Ryan makes a soft noise, something caught between a sharp breath and a moan as his skin flares with heat. Ryan’s hard in his sweats, but he doesn’t move, keeps his hands pressed to his knees as he curls in on himself, just to give Shane as much space as he can. 

Shane’s groan is loud when he strokes himself, long fingers grasping around his flushed length; there’s a blush that starts high on Shane’s cheeks and bleeds itself down to his chest. His left hand touches over his nipples and Ryan’s eyes zero in on the way Shane bites down on his lip. He strokes himself slowly; Ryan digs his fingers into the flesh of his own thighs as he watches, eyes flickering from Shane’s face to his cock to his nipples, and back around in a dizzying circle. Through his high, he doesn’t know how he’s able to focus, especially when Shane twists his fist over the tip of his cock, calling out Ryan’s name in a whiny breathy tone that sends a thrill crawling down Ryan’s spine and settling deep in his stomach. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan breathes. “Do you even know how good you look right now?” 

Shane grins, just for a moment, before it’s wiped away as he lifts his left hand, slipping two fingers past his lips, sucking on them. 

“Jesus, Shane,” Ryan mutters, and Shane’s breathing just turns to panting when his fingers leave his mouth, drenched with saliva. Shane pulls up his legs to settle his feet on the cushions of the couch, reaching around his thigh to press his fingertips to his hole. 

“Oh my God,” Ryan groans, eyes fluttering; he can’t help himself now, stretching his legs out just enough so he can press his palm over the length of himself, just as Shane dips a finger inside. 

“Are you just going to run commentary on the way I fuck myself?” Shane says, but his voice is raw, dripping lust, so low in timbre that Ryan feels like it rattles in his bones. 

“Shut up,” Ryan says, absently petting himself. “Can you give yourself another finger? I wanna see you come.” 

“Yeah,” Shane says, obeying, stretching himself around two long fingers, stroking himself quicker now. Ryan’s thrown whatever resistance he had for himself, licks his palm wet, and dips his fingers underneath the waistband of his pants, gripping around his cock before stroking, matching Shane’s quick rhythm. The sight of Shane like this, fucking himself on his fingers as he fucks his cock through the grip of his fist is something Ryan vows to commit to memory. 

“Fuck, Ryan, _Ryan_ ,” Shane whimpers, “I’m close, so close.” 

“Come on, babe,” Ryan encourages. “You can do it, don’t you wanna let me see you come?” 

That’s all it takes, and Ryan’s rewarded with the vision of Shane arching his back, shooting streaks of come over his belly, his chest, eyes shut tight as his head falls against the arm of the couch, mouth parted as he moans loud, unashamed, whispering Ryan’s name. It’s so soft, but the sound of it echoes in the quiet of the room, even over the filthy, slick sound of their hands on their dicks.

And Ryan watches through heavy lidded eyes, stroking himself hard and fast. Shane comes down from his orgasm, looking at Ryan, moving to crawl over the space of the couch to crowd over him against the other side of the couch. Shane kisses over Ryan’s cheeks, his temple, whispering, “Come on, baby,” right in his ear.

Shane’s come slick fingers dip inside Ryan’s sweatpants, curling his fingers over Ryan’s fist, stroking Ryan off together before Ryan spills over both of their hands, groaning lowly, a little quieter than he usually does against the hard bone of Shane’s collar. 

“Good boy,” Shane murmurs.

Ryan falls lax, shivering from the gentle praise, letting his eyes fall closed as they pull their hands away, both of them wiping on messy fingers against the thigh of Ryan’s pants. 

And then Ryan’s giggling, stupidly happy, left hand reaching up to clasp around the back of Shane’s neck. 

“‘S that what you wanted?” Shane asks softly, kissing over his cheeks, his jaw, the line of his neck. 

Ryan hums. “You have no idea how hot that was,” Ryan whispers. “Could watch you fuck yourself a million times and never get tired of it.” 

“You’re ridiculous. Could just fuck me a million times instead,” Shane reasons, but Ryan can hear the smile in his voice.

“We’re gross now. I really hope we didn’t get fuckin’ come on the couch.” 

Shane laughs, pressing his body, despite his mess, along the stretched, pliant line of Ryan’s body. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! love love. [tumblr!](https://uneventfulhouses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
